Songs from the Heart
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Her songs were from her heart, and it showed her feelings…  Songfic NejiTen
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

Hey everyone! This story is a twoshot songfic NejiTen. Again, it have a karaoke bar. I'm obsess with karaoke bars (maybe because I'm singing...) I got this idea while I was listening to the song 'Teardrops on my Guitar' on repeat. It's kind of sad but... anyway, you'll see... Enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song...

* * *

Songs From the Heart

Teardrops on my Guitar

Tenten was beneath a tree, waiting for her training partner. It was unusual for Neji to be late. When Neji finally arrived, Tenten couldn't help but to ask him where he was.

"Where were you?"

"Hn."

"Tell me! Please!"

"Hn."

"And I thought that we're friends!"

"Tenten."

"What? I want to know! Is it a secret?"

"…"

"I know! You have a secret girlfriend!" Tenten started to laugh but stop when she saw Neji's face. He was surprised and was trying to hide his blush.

"It's true? Neji?" she said, almost prying to be a joke.

"Yes… Her name is Asami. She is the daughter of my uncle's friend. I met her while she was accompany with her father… And I think I feel in love…"

Tenten was about to cry. Neji had found someone. The guy she loved since she was 12 had a girlfriend. Tenten started to smile a fake smile.

"It's great! The cold Hyuuga prodigy found a girl! I'm so happy for you!" she said the most cheerful she could. "So who know it?"

"Only Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hanabi."

"I'm sure they're glad!"

"Well, with Hiashi-sama, I don't know, but it seems that Hinata-sama and Hanabi are a little bit upset… I don't understand why…"

"I'm sure they're on shock right now!"

"_Or maybe they're sad because they knew about my crush on him… I've been really close to those two…" _thought Tenten.

"Now that I think about it" said Tenten "It's the first time you're telling me what you're feeling."

"I feel like I can trust you." That made Tenten smiled a sad smile. "Now, we should be training."

-----

Tenten arrived at her little apartment and went to her room directly. She didn't even take the time to put her pyjama and went in her bed. She started to cry softly on her pillow. She cried and cried till tiredness got her.

Three weeks later

Neji and Asami were walking in the streets of Konoha. It was now official that they were a couple. Asami was tall, had blond hair that was going to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and had a pink shirt. Neji was wearing his usual clothes.

"Let's go in this karaoke bar, Neji! It seems great!" said Asami.

"Hn." answered Neji, but with a tint of amusement in his voice.

They entered the bar and took a table in the back. It had a lot of people that night.

"Ladies and gentleman." started the announcer. "Please welcome on stage our favourite signer. In the shinobi's world, she's known like the weapons mistress, but here she is known as the signing angel, clap your hands for Tenten!"

Neji's eyes winded when he heard his friend's name.

"Isn't that your team-mate?" asked Asami.

"Yes…"

"You didn't tell me that she was singing!"

"I didn't know."

Tenten was on stage, a acoustic guitar in her hands. She wasn't in a usual but was wearing a baby blue shirt with on it a star and jeans.

"Hi everyone! It's been some time that I didn't come here. Those days, I wasn't in the mood to sing in front of a public. In those sad days, I wrote this song for someone. It really shows the feeling I was in. I hope you'll like it. The name of the song is 'Teardrop on my guitar'."

She started a melody on her guitar and started to sing.

**He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

Everyone started to clap their hands at the end of the song. Tenten was smiling softly. She got off the stage.

"We have to go see her!" exclaim Asami.

Neji was thinking. _"I didn't saw her in a sad mood. She was always cheerful! Who is the guy she's singing about?"_ He didn't remark that his girlfriend was bringing him in the backstage.

"Tenten! Is that you?" screamed Asami.

Tenten turned back to see her team-mate and his girlfriend. She froze, but then smiled.

"Hey Neji! And you must be Asami."

"Yes! I'm glad to meet you! Neji told me a lot about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! By the way you sing really well."

"Thank you."

"I didn't know you were singing." said Neji.

"It have a lot of things you don't know about me, Neji." answered Tenten almost with a sad tone.

"Are you a usual in this bar?" asked Asami.

"Yes. The owner know me since I'm little, so I used to sing here sometimes and then, it began to be regular. Like I wrote songs, I always do new things here…"

"It's great! Maybe you can find that it's not my business but who's the guy you're singing for?" asked Asami.

Tenten smiled sadly and said: "It's better if no one knows…"

"Why?" asked Neji, curious.

"Because I prefer to see this guy happy with an other girl and be a little bit sad then be selfish."

"Wow… It's so sweet… This guy is missing someone wonderful!' said Asami.

"Maybe, maybe not! The girl he's with now is pretty cool too!" respond Tenten smiling.

-----

Neji arrived at his room in the Hyuuga compound. He was still thinking about the meeting with Tenten.

"_I wonder who could be this guy. Maybe it's Lee! No, he's been in love with Yumi __since months from now. Who had been in couple in those days?"_

Neji thought, and thought but couldn't find no one. Then it hit him.

"_It could be… No, it can't… But It fits, the time, the song… Is it really me?"_

To be continued...

* * *

So how you like it? Please tell me!! 


	2. Mermaid

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update... I was too lazy to do it! Sorry! So here is the second and last part of 'Songs from the Heart'. The song is 'Mermaid' by Chieco Kawabe. The most of the song is in english but the chorus are in japanese so I put the translation at the end. I really like this song (I was listening to it on repeat while writing this!) and I think it really fit with Tenten. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Songs from the Heart

Mermaid

Neji was at the training ground, he was waiting for his female team-mate. Some weeks had past after the event at the karaoke bar. Neji was still with Asami but was often thinking about Tenten and her song. He wasn't sure about the fact that the song was for him and was acting really weirdly around her. He wanted to ask her but if it was him, they never could be the same again and if it wasn't him, he'll look ridiculous. In fact, it was better if he said nothing but curiosity was killing him… He finally decide that he would ask her. After some minutes, she arrived.

"Hey Neji!" she said smiling.

"Hi Tenten."

"So, you're ready to spar?"

"Tenten, I want to ask you something before."

"What is it?"

"You know, the song you sang at the karaoke bar the night Asami and I were there… I think I know for who it was…"

Tenten froze. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked wishing he was wrong.

"Is it… me?" he asked carefully.

"I was hoping you said Lee or someone like this…" she said smiling sadly.

"Tenten, respond."

"Yes."

"But why? Why me?"

"Why not?" respond Tenten. "You're my team-mate, my friend, I've always been with you since we're 12. It was sure I'll fall for you."

"But you could have found better…" said Neji.

"Better than you? You're kidding me?" she answered, starting to cry. "You're the Hyuuga prodigy, you're smart, you're strong, you're hot and the list go one. I didn't choose to fall for you."

"But now you can find someone. Someone you can love and past over this crush…"

"A crush?" she laughed bitterly. "I love you!" She shouted. "I love you and always will. I'm not 12 years old anymore. I'm 18. I know what's the difference between a crush and love. That's why I prefer to suffer then see you sad. It's why I prefer to cry all night for you, but fake a smile when you look at me. I love you so much that it hurts!"

Tears were now freely pouring down her face. He was about to touch her, but she back away.

"I don't need your pity. Just do like I never told you this. I don't want to train today… I'll see you tomorrow.."

With that, she walked away from the training ground, letting a confuse Neji behind.

Later this day

It was 8 o'clock and Tenten had asked to sing in the karaoke bar. She was now on the stage with her guitar wearing a Chinese style black and red shirt and jeans. Little, she knew that Neji was in the bar, at a table in the back.

"Hello everyone!" started Tenten "I know that tonight is not my usual night but I was feeling to sing in front of public. I wrote this song a long time ago and I never sang it in front of someone but I'm feeling to sing it today. It really shows how I'm feeling… The name of this song is 'Mermaid'."

Tenten started a melody at her guitar and started to sing.

**If someone knew more about you  
Than you do, totally knew, all of you through and through**

**You could search all around the world  
There's just one, special someone, standing so close to you**

**What you take for granted is natural  
But you know you can't forget  
This one thing is true**

**(1) kizuite ne?  
Anata no motto mo chikaku ni iru yo  
kizuitara nee tsutaete  
sou ima sekai ga watashi ga ita de todokeru you ni  
You made me what I am  
You made me  
You've done it all for me**

**And there's a side of me that no one sees  
I hide my tears. You know my fears. Your smile is all I need**

**What you take for granted is natural  
But you know you can't forget  
This one thing is true**

**kizuite ne?  
Anata no motto mo chikaku ni iru yo  
kizuitara nee tsutaete  
(2) sou anata yori mo anata wo wakatteru hito ga iru wa  
Made me what I am  
You made me  
You've done it all for me**

**But you know you can't forget  
This one thing is true**

**kizuite ne?  
Anata no motto mo chikaku ni iru yo  
kizuitara nee tsutaete  
sou ima sekai ga watashi ga ita de todokeru you ni  
(3) sou dare yori mo kono uta wo kotoketai hito ga iru  
You made me what I am  
You made me  
You've done it all for me**

**Kizuite ne?**

Tenten finished the song smiling, tears at the corner of her eyes. She got up and got off the stage.

"Tenten." Said a voice behind her that she recognise.

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You have nothing to say."

"Asami and I broke up."

Tenten turned to look at Neji. "Why?" she asked.

"Because after you said to me that you loved me, I thought about it. I was supposed to have a date with Asami but I didn't have the head for that. She saw it and I told her everything. She made me open my eyes… I love you."

"Stop it, Neji. You can't say that like that."

"It's true. I love you. Asami has a personality close to yours. It's why I thought I loved her. It was easier for me to go out with her then with you because she didn't live in the ninja world. She's not in my team. I was scared that loving you would break the team. But it hurts me so much to know that you were broke like this. I wanted the best for you…"

He went closer to Tenten and lean to kiss her. He stopped by fear that she'll reject him but she didn't move. He finally kissed her, Tenten was crying of joy.

"You're song was beautiful tonight, like you're voice" Neji said, breaking the kiss.

"I have the greatest inspiration." She respond smiling a real big smile.

Her songs were from her heart, and it showed her feelings… and it helped her find the men of her life…

The end!

* * *

Translation of the Japanese's part ( I don't repeat things because it's the same) 

(1) You've hurt me, alright?  
I'm understanding your point of view more and more  
How can I let you know I'm hurt  
Right now I'm just trying to find my point in this world  
(2) I can understand why you're wanting to be alone from your perspective  
(3) Is there someone listening to this song who knows what it's like to be alone

Hope you like it!!! Please review!


End file.
